<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your voice is a light (that guides me home) by stuckinastory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957033">your voice is a light (that guides me home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinastory/pseuds/stuckinastory'>stuckinastory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinastory/pseuds/stuckinastory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of season 3, Sara makes sure she gets her girl back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your voice is a light (that guides me home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just after season 3 and before season 4 of Legends and just before the end of season 6 of Arrow, for those of you who know your Arrowverse well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You came back.”</p><p>She smiles at you, this stranger who is less and less a stranger the more you see each other. This stranger who now seems more like an ally. “It’s like you said. You needed me.”</p><p>She stays with you as Gideon checks on you and declares you well. Well enough for someone who just lost another team member, visited an alternate dimension, and confirmed the existence of yet another Big Bad. She asks you about what you saw and her eyebrows knit in frustration before she makes a decision. You two are alike in that regard. It only takes a split second to make a decision and to follow through. It only takes a second to do the hard thing. </p><p>You wonder if Rip noticed how similar you both were. </p><p>How, even when he worked to create the exact opposite of the Legends, he found someone like you. Someone with a steady hand and a beating heart. </p><p>“Aren’t you afraid of getting in trouble for disobeying orders?”</p><p>She looks at you and there it is again. That certainty, in a second. </p><p>“It was worth it.”</p><p>She doesn’t realize she leaves you dumbfounded, a warmth spreading across your chest.  </p><p>She doesn’t know. You could count on one hand the people who thought you were worth it. You could count on one hand the people who would come back for you.</p><p>One of them is tall and blonde and lost to you forever. </p><p>You wonder if the other is somehow meant to find you. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“There is no me to love.”</p><p>Her last words ring in your head. You walked away first, you pushed her. Halfheartedly, but she didn’t know. Couldn’t know that you didn’t really mean it, couldn’t know that you thought she’d push back, because hasn’t that been the running theme of your relationship? You push and pull and fight to make each other better, to see each other, to meet the other halfway. You thought she’d push harder, but you didn’t realize that she’d be noble too. She’d give you your space because you wanted it, she’d walk away if you told her you wanted her to. </p><p>And the minute you want her back is the time she pushes back. She’s grasping like you are and you wanted the two of you to hold onto each other, but it seems impossible now. You didn’t realize it would hurt so much, watching her walk away from you. </p><p>You and Rip sit in the captain’s parlor, Rip clutching a drink in one hand while you lean against the table, trying to keep yourself together. He praises you, recognizes you. He spares a compliment to Ava too, one tinged with regret. You wonder if they spared a word to each other before she left, if she ever got answers about her true identity or she left with his lies intact. “You know, the AVA clones weren’t designed to feel. Not doubt, excitement,” Rip explains, and he almost scoffs when he adds, “Definitely not love.”</p><p>As if it were your fault Ava was this way. </p><p>“That was all her. Although she did have someone to help her.” He gives you a look. He has one last thing to teach you, as it turns out, even though you don’t know it yet. “Don’t give up.”</p><p><em> Without it, people like us are left alone in the darkness. </em> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“If that’s not an entrance line, I don’t know what is.”</p><p>Sara knows the smile spreads to her face before she can’t help it. It’s a bit funny, years of League training, of hiding a secret identity, of going on covert missions—all of it seems to fade away in the face of the tall blonde who also smiles at her. </p><p>She spares a thought for a time, not too long ago, when all hope was lost and all her plans exhausted, and someone comes through a portal. Someone comes back for her. </p><p>Here she is again. </p><p>Her heart feels light once more. </p><p>She’s going to be fine. They’re gonna be fine. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh, you mean when I told you I loved you?”</p><p>Ava rocks from side to side, uncertainty crossing through her face. “Uh, yeah.”</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare give up on me, Lance!”</p><p>Sara hears her, no matter how faint the voice, and she adopts a fighting stance, one she learned long before she stepped foot on Nanda Parbat. </p><p>When Beebo turns a backflip into a kick, Ava knows without a doubt who executes it. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When the two of them see each other again, it has been two weeks since the Legends’ vacation in Aruba. Sara’s Time Courier opens a portal to the Time Bureau’s division office in Star City and unlike her first time, she’s met by polite nods and respectful smiles by the handful of agents still at this office late in the evening. There are small plaques honoring Rip and Director Bennett as she walks down the hallway to the Bureau’s command center. Gary is talking to Ava intently and her back is facing Sara’s. When she turns to respond, her brows knit in frustration briefly before she seems to accept whatever explanation Gary is giving now. </p><p>When Gary sees her, the two of them share a smile of understanding and he gestures towards her. Ava turns around and gives her a smile. She wraps up her talk with Gary and meets Sara at the door of the command center. “Good evening, Captain Lance. You look well.”</p><p>“A couple of weeks in Aruba would do that to you,” Sara said, smiling. An agent passed them by, giving the two of them polite nods, before Sara lowered her voice and stepped closer to Ava, adding, “You don’t look so bad yourself, Director Sharpe.” Ava blushed almost immediately. </p><p>“Not in the office,” Ava warned. You grin, impishly, and she shakes her head. </p><p>The two of them started walking to Ava’s office, Sara giving Ava an overview of what happened in Aruba, minus the one very important detail of John Constantine’s impromptu drop-in slash warning on the Legends. She didn’t need to know. At least not yet. Tonight, she just wanted dinner with Ava and maybe finally have that long overdue talk the two of them clearly should have had earlier. Tonight, she just wanted to get Ava back.  </p><p>Ava listened to her and gave her some minor updates on the Bureau, how they wrapped things up since the mission with Mallus and how the Bureau was moving forward under her leadership. Ava had gently encouraged Gary to learn more about magic, given his keen interest in it. Sara didn’t know if it was so he can get out of her face and give her some space, but it seemed that Gary was more a sponge who would be happy to learn from whoever would want to teach him. </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind that dinner is at my office. I had Gary make sure that we got good food,” Ava said, opening the door to the Director’s office. </p><p>When they entered the room, Sara marveled at the small spread on a table. A table and chairs that seemed a little out of place, only because they seem to be fit for an upscale restaurant. There were two sets of fine china and glasses and a hearty portion of food. There was ice cream chilling on a tray. She could smell the butter and herbs from the dishes before them. There was even a bottle of wine. Ava had certainly gone all out. Sara’s heart warmed at the thought of Ava preparing a spread for her, taking the time to figure out what she’d like. Ava pulls out a chair for her and she sits down. She pulls her own chair and watches as Sara takes it all in. There is steak. Jesus, there is steak. How on earth did she deserve this woman? </p><p>Ava only smiles at her and the two of them dig in. Sara tells Ava about their adventures in Aruba, showing her pictures from her phone. She told Ava about Mick commandeering an entire cabana to himself, Zari learning to surf (with spectacular results), and Ray and Nate trying to outdo each other in terms of grilling, only to find out that Sara had been far more well versed at it, having worked a few restaurant jobs back when she was young. Ava talked about taking a bit of a breather as well, staying home and catching up on her reading list and buying a few herbs that she placed at a window near her kitchen. </p><p>When their dinner was done, Gary and a member of the building staff took out the tables and the chairs, save for the bottle of wine, the glasses, and the set with the ice cream. Sara watched Ava as she ate her ice cream, grateful for being able to see the Time Bureau director indulge in something so simple. Ava closed her eyes in bliss and smiled as she savored the last bite of her ice cream, before putting her bowl down and turning to Sara. Sara put down her bowl as well, sending that Ava was about to say something. </p><p>“I think we need to talk.”</p><p>Sara scuffed a shoe on the floor. “Yeah, I think we’re overdue. I need to tell you something.” </p><p>Sara wanted to start with a declaration of love, had meant to start with one anyway, but she remembered the last conversation she had with Rip. Before anything started, Ava had to know.  </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“When I chased after you and you left,” Sara began and Ava winced a bit at the memory. “After that, Rip and I talked. He said the Ava clones were not designed to feel.” She continued, calling to mind Rip’s exact words. “Not doubt, excitement, and definitely not love. He said it was all you. I thought you needed to know that.”</p><p>Ava reached for her hand and clasped it. She took a few moments to let the knowledge sit with her. After a few minutes, she looked up at Sara and smiled. “Can I tell you something?”</p><p>Sara could only nod. </p><p>She watched as Ava took a deep breath.</p><p>When they looked at each other once more, there was that certainty again, only this time there was something else: Joy. A deep well of affection. </p><p>“I realized something, while you were in Aruba, in between trying to find the right pots for my herbs and finishing my documentary backlog.” She laughed a little, to herself, and Sara smiled at her. “We’ve only spent a bit of time together and a lot of it was fighting a time-cracking overlord. I’m not a prolific assassin or a billionaire vigilante, Sara. What I know about you, I’ve only learned recently. I don’t even know if being a clone means I age like ordinary humans do or stay the same forever. I still have so many things to make sense of, but the only thing that makes sense to me now is that I want to love you, if you would give me a chance.”</p><p>Sara could have been knocked over by a feather.  “Ava—”</p><p>Ava brought her hand to kiss her knuckles and smile at her. “When we broke up, you didn’t give me a choice. I want a choice, now. And I want you to know that choice is you. You now, you in the past, and you in the future, for as long as is possible.”</p><p>Sara found herself getting teary-eyed and turned away for a second to let a few tears fall. Ava squeezed her hand and when she turned, she wiped Sara’s tears from her face with her thumb. </p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you this sooner. I know what you asked, when you told me you loved me. But I just found out this huge thing about myself and it’s like the world tilted on its axis, rolled over, deflated, and then got back up again. Nothing I knew was real. And now I was the one in doubt. How could you want me, when all you’ve known was real?”</p><p>“And how could you want me, when all you’ve known was good?” She intertwined her hand, the same one Ava was holding, with Ava’s own. “Look, Ava, we could go round and round about how we don’t deserve each other. But I think we do.” </p><p>Ava wiped a tear that managed to come out and looked up, so much hope in her eyes that Sara felt as if her heart was being squeezed. </p><p>“I just want you back.” </p><p>“I’m here,” Ava replied, and leaned in to kiss her. </p><p>Sara smiled at the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>They’d spent a few minutes just lounging on the sofa in Ava’s office before they heard another knock on the door. Ava asked the person on the other side to come in. Gary shuffled into the room, mindful of the mood between the two women. He nodded at Sara and Sara just smiled at him. He wasn’t all that bad, after all. Ava smiled up at him and raised her eyebrow slightly. </p><p>“He’s here. Do you want me to send him in?”</p><p>“I can leave, if you have a meeting,” Sara started to offer. Ava only shook her head. “Are you sure? Babe, it’s okay, it’s work. I can just portal to your apartment or something.”</p><p>Ava only nodded at Gary. “Right this way, sir.” Gary said, opening the door just a bit wider, enough to let the man in.</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>Father and daughter quickly ran into each other’s arms and gave each other a tight hug, Quentin kissing his daughter’s forehead. He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at his youngest daughter, who looked happier than he’d seen her in years. </p><p>He looked up at the tall blonde standing only a foot or so away, watching his daughter kindly, and realized that while he’d heard some rumblings about a Time Bureau, his first visit may actually be of a personal nature. “Oh sweetheart, I’m glad to see you,” Quentin breathed, sighing in relief. “And you must be Director Sharpe. I’m Quentin Lance.”</p><p>“Mayor Lance, it’s an honor to meet you,” Ava said, offering her hand for him to shake. He shook it, giving her a small grin. “I’m Ava Sharpe, Director of the Time Bureau.”</p><p>Sara shook her head fondly at Ava’s formal introduction. “Dad, this is my girlfriend Ava.”</p><p>“You didn’t mention a girlfriend the last time we spoke to each other,” Quentin observed. </p><p>“That’s because we just got together. Got back together,” Sara quickly explained, as her father quickly grew puzzled. “It’s kind of a long story. There’s a lot of stuff that happened.”</p><p>“Which is why I’m giving you two some time to catch up,” Ava interjected. She turned to Sara and smiled. “I know your work takes you places, and we really could have met up just about anywhere else. But I wanted it to be here, so you could spend some time with your dad.”</p><p>Sara quickly made her way to Ava to wrap her in a tight hug. “Love you,” She murmured into Ava’s blazer. Ava’s lips found her way to a brow bone and kissed it before she left. </p><p> </p><p>“She seems nice, maybe a little stiff,” Quentin began, sitting down on the couch. “Military?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be surprised, but I haven’t asked her about that yet,” Sara replied. She hugged her dad once more. “She’s a good fighter too. She’s wonderful, dad.”</p><p>Quentin leaned back on the couch and observed his youngest daughter. When their girls were young, Quentin and Dinah would make up stories about what the adult versions of their children would be like. Laurel would be a lawyer, they both knew, because she picked up arguing and negotiation quickly, whether it’s asking for a later bedtime or roping both of them into another pair of skates so that Sara could join her when she went out in the neighborhood. Sara, though, Sara got their imaginations going. One evening, Sara would be a doctor in a developing country, hiking miles and miles to deliver medicine and help people. Another evening, Sara would be a rockstar, strumming a guitar to a sold-out arena, thousands cheering her name. </p><p>Sara would be a hockey player, circling the ring after scoring a goal, pounding the glass as the crowd went wild with joy. Sara was their wild child, a wildcard, but even then, Quentin and Dinah knew that Sara was a good kid. She was the kind of good kid who’d punch a bully for stealing someone else’s candy and stare at the principal defiantly while being suspended, but that was what Quentin loved the most about her. </p><p>It was fitting, perhaps, that she was the captain of a band of time-travelling superheroes, because then she could be everything Quentin and Dinah imagined and then some. </p><p>Right now, he was staring at his favorite version of his daughter. Sara, glowing with happiness, looking at peace once more. Like nothing in this world could touch her. </p><p>“Where’d you meet her?”</p><p>Sara chuckled. “Here, actually. In this building. She had a gun to my head.”</p><p>Quentin’s eyes almost bugged out. “She what?”</p><p>“We were mortal enemies for a while because my former mentor, our former captain, decided to set up an actual government agency and put us out to pasture,” Sara explained, a fond smile on her face. “Of course, what he didn’t tell us was that his new shiny government agency would have agents that would be taught to basically hate us on sight. So she did. But we got stuck in a mission and I had to go in and save her. And then I saved her again, from a sabertooth.”</p><p>“From a what?” Sara opened her mouth to explain, but Quentin waved her off. “You know what, kid, I’m just going to assume you’re not pulling my leg and just take this all as fact.”</p><p>“We still hated each other, we even played Space Invaders with our ships once, shooting at each other,” Sara said, smiling once more. “But the more our paths crossed, the more we started saving each other, she felt less and less like a person I was supposed to hate. There was a mission, we encountered some Vikings, I asked her for help but the Time Bureau wouldn’t allow her to help me. She helped me anyway, came back for me and the team even though she never broke a single rule before then. Told me it was worth it.”</p><p>Quentin smiled. </p><p>Sara fidgeted with her hands for a bit. “That night, hours after she left, she called me to ask how I was doing. She stayed up to listen to me talk about someone in my crew, because he’d just died. She didn’t even know him that well but she asked me about my favorite memory of him.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sara was just lounging in her bed, trying to clear her mind, when she heard the beep that meant that she was receiving a call. She’d briefly wondered if it was Oliver or Felicity. From what little she read in the papers, it seemed like things were once again a mess in Star City. She didn’t know if her dad was okay, and there were days, like today, when she worried about him a lot, even though she knew Ollie would do everything to make sure he was safe.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Captain, you’re receiving a transmission from Agent Sharpe,” Gideon said, matter-of-factly, before adding. “Given the time of day, I suspect the call is of a personal nature.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The commentary is appreciated, Gideon,” Sara replied drolly, rolling her eyes at their AI. “Put her on.” Ava appeared on screen and Sara was surprised that she wasn’t at the office, but instead at an apartment. A well-furnished apartment, big enough for a small library. Ava was wearing what looked like a sweater and in front of her was a glass with ice and whiskey.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whiskey, a woman after my own heart,” Sara commented. Ava smiled slightly. “And a call after office hours? I must be really growing on you, Agent Sharpe.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ava rolled her eyes at Sara’s antics. A finger circled the glass and Ava looked far away, uncertain for a second before looking at the screen once more. “I just wanted to call, make sure you were alright. You’d almost been imprisoned by Mallus not too long ago.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m tougher than I look.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I keep getting that impression, yeah,” Ava said, a small smile softening her features.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sara smiled to herself. “Is that all you wanted to ask?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure you’re alright?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sara took a deep breath, the complex mission making itself known deep in her body. “I could use a break. Do you think we can ask Mallus for a time out while I sleep a day away? I just said goodbye to Jax and—” Sara willed the tears away, but one slipped out and she wiped it furiously, not wanting Ava to see this side of her just yet. “We brought Martin back to his timeline. Jax had a chance to change it but Martin didn’t want to know about his future.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ava only nodded. “What was he like?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dr. Stein. What was he like?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "He’s like my dad,” Sara said, smiling. “He always stuck to the rules, to whatever Rip told him we could or couldn’t do. He loved experimenting with Ray in the lab. Whenever he’d see something from a different time period, he’d say, “Astonishing!” like a kid. No matter what it was. He was just so amazed at the idea that he could travel through time on a ship.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ava’s eyes looked at her, kindly, and if Sara were to look closer, she’d notice a slight sheen in those eyes. “He sounds like a good man.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "When some 1940s prick wanted to listen to him over me because he was older and a man, he said...” Sara exhaled, letting out an unsteady breath. “He said that he watched me become the beating heart and steady hand of the ship, when Rip was gone.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ava nodded slightly and continued to smile at her. “It’s not that hard to see that underneath all that brawling and rule-breaking is a good heart.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You complimenting me now, Agent Sharpe?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m just telling you the truth,” Ava looked down and when she looked up to meet Sara’s eyes, Sara could see the certainty once more. “I’ll make sure to keep an eye on Mr. Jackson.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good night, Sara.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The hologram disappeared and the room went dark once more.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quentin’s heart warmed as he listened to Sara tell the story of that phone call and of the phone calls they’d have since then. His heart warmed at the thought that Sara, his wild, free-spirited child, would find comfort, solace, and strength in someone like Ava Sharpe. Someone good. </p><p>“I love her, dad,” Sara murmured, as she snuggled up against him. </p><p>“She sounds like a good one, kid,” He replied, kissing her forehead. “I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“I think she’s it for me. I think I’m gonna love her for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Quentin could almost weep, seeing the joy, the certainty on her face. He hugged her tightly. “So, should I get that ring from your mother to give to my future daughter?”</p><p>“Dad!” Sara exclaimed, but then she looked down and shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe.”</p><p>“I’m just teasing, sweetheart. But if you wanted to make it official, you know I’ll get that ring for you. Walk you down the aisle too, if that’s what you want.” He hugged her tightly once more. “I’m so glad you found each other, Sara. I couldn’t think of a better person for you.”</p><p>Sara understood the sentiment perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Sara called for Gary and Ava not long after their talk. Ava then elected to give the older Lance a tour around the premises and talk a bit about the work that they do. Quentin tried to absorb as much as he could, knowing that it would mean a lot to his daughter and to the taller woman currently explaining to him the differences between aberrations and displacements. </p><p>Sara, however, could sense that the mechanics of time travel were befuddling her father and tried to steer Ava and Gary to topics that he’d be interested in. </p><p>“Aves, what’s the most interesting time period that you’ve traveled to?” Sara asked after the group walked out of the command center, heading towards the training area for recruits. </p><p>“That’s easy, Victorian England, specifically just after Victoria was made queen,” Ava said, smiling at the memory. “I didn’t even have to wear petticoats, they figured out a way that I can squeak by wearing pants. I was tracking down some items. I would’ve wanted to stay in the period, but time drift gets worse when you stay in an older period of time. I couldn’t risk it.”</p><p>“Time drift?”</p><p>Ava remembered that she was talking to a civilian. “Oh, sorry. Time drift is what happens when you stay in a period that is not your own for too long.”</p><p>“I’ve experienced it, actually,” Sara elaborated. “Ray, Kendra, and I got stranded in the 1950s because the ship ended up leaving before making sure we were on board. I ended up going to Nanda Parbat and going back to the League of Assassins.”</p><p>“You what?” Ava motioned for Gary and sent him off before Quentin stopped Sara. Ava stood a polite distance away from father and daughter. “Why would you go back to those people?”</p><p>“Because it was the only thing I knew. I couldn’t exactly see family, you would’ve been a kid! You might not have even been alive yet.”</p><p>“Sara, you could’ve done anything. Why go back?”</p><p>“Because by going back I was able to tell Ra’s Al Ghul to send someone to save me after the Queen’s Gambit wrecked. It meant I met Nyssa. It meant that I stayed alive,” shared Sara. The captain took a deep breath before looking up to her father. “I know you’d rather that I never met any of them, but the League saved my life. They taught me how to survive.”</p><p>Quentin just sighed heavily. </p><p>“At some point we’ll have to accept all that happened, dad,” Sara said softly. “Especially me.”</p><p>A corner of Quentin’s lips turned up and he reached out for a hug. “When did you get so wise, huh?”</p><p>He looked at Ava, who was clearly trying not to eavesdrop and intrude in their moment. </p><p>“Ava, c’mere,” Quentin called out. Sara watched as Ava walked, hands at her sides. “Before we start reminiscing about the past even more, I just wanted to let you know how happy I am that I met you and that Sara has someone like you in her life. You know she hasn’t always had the best taste in partners, but I can tell you’re a good kid.”</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>Ava grinned at the pout on Sara’s face. Sara could protest all she wanted but she clearly glowed at her father’s approval. “Thank you, sir. I just want to do right by her.”</p><p>“Don’t call me sir. Just call me Quentin. After all, it seems like we’re going to get to know each other better.” He motioned her over and when she got close enough, he pulled Ava for a hug. “You take care of yourself and your team, okay? I know you’ll take care of my little girl.”</p><p>“Dad, I have mastered over 50 weapons, I’m not your little girl anymore,” Sara said, rolling her eyes. When Ava turned to look at her, there was a reluctant smile on her lips. </p><p>“You’ll always be my little girl,” Quentin said, before pressing a kiss to Sara’s forehead. “Love you, kid.”</p><p>“Love you too, dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Sara closed her eyes and smiled, wishing this moment could last forever. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>